


Puppy Love

by quaxon_holland



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaxon_holland/pseuds/quaxon_holland
Summary: Reader gets a FaceTime call from their best friend, Tom Holland.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 968

You and Tom had been best friends for about four years now, and whenever he wasn’t busy shooting a movie or going on press tours, he was most likely over at your apartment with Tess. Whenever you thought about it, you weren’t really sure what you’d do without Tom; he had been with you through everything, from your first heartbreak to the first time you ever tried Earl Grey tea (provided by him, of course). 

It had been a long week for you, so as soon as you got to your apartment on friday night, you changed into your pajamas and poured yourself a glass of wine before laying back on the couch. It was one of those nights where your mind wandered, and you couldn’t stop thinking about how you really feel about Tom. You had to admit to yourself you actually had a huge crush on him, you had for months now. 

Just as you were about to turn on your favorite movie, your phone lit up, Tom’s ringtone blaring through the speakers. Incoming FaceTime call: Tommy. Your heart leaped into your throat as you picked up your phone, quickly fixing your hair before answering the call. 

“Hey Tom, what’s up?” you asked with a smile. Tom was sitting on the bench at the basketball park, his curls a mess from the exercise he’d been doing. 

“Hey darling! I was at the park with Tess and, well, we wanted to know if you’d like to come play basketball with us? I know it’s late, but it’s a nice night and Tess misses ya,” he says chuckling. 

“Tommy I hate to decline, but it’s been a long week and I literally just sat down in my pajamas. Maybe some other night?” 

You couldn’t help but notice Tom’s smile fade ever so slightly. He really wanted you there, but he didn’t want you to feel guilty about not coming either. 

“That’s alright angel, why don’t we just come to you? Have you eaten supper yet? We could bring something by and just chill out! It could be a lax Friday night.” He held his arm out and suddenly you were joined by Tessa. 

“Tess, my love! Hiii!” You cooed as the loving dog licked the camera. “Would you like Tom to bring you to my house with some Chinese food?!” you asked, followed by Tessa barking in response. 

Tom chuckled at Tess and placed a kiss on her head. “Alright love well we will be right on over. See you in twenty withhh Chinese and dessert.” He playfully blew a kiss and hung up. 

For the next twenty minutes you raced around, trying to make your apartment look somewhat less messy. You fixed your hair into a messy bun right as you heard the doorbell ring. 

As soon as you opened the door, you were tackled by Tess who began littering you with sloppy kisses and barking playfully. You giggled as Tom pulled her off and helped you up, Chinese food and cupcakes in his other hand. 

“Hello darling! Aww those are my favorite jammies! Look at you getting all dressed up for me,” he let out a chuckle as he set the food down, leaning outside the door to grab sodas as well. “I brought … Dr. Pepper for meeee and your favorite,” he said, setting the bottles on the counter. 

“This is perfect, Tom, you even got cupcakes. You’re seriously the best person ever. What can I do to repay you?” 

“Well, for starters you could give me a kiss,” Tom said, gasping and quickly covering his mouth. You whipped around to look at him in shock, his cheeks tomato red. “I didn’t … that wasn’t meant to actually come out of my mouth. Fuck.” 

You knew you were blushing, too. Did he really just say that? Tom had been your best friend for what felt like forever, did he really feel the same way as you? 

“Tom … I don’t … I don’t know what to say.” You mumbled, still in shock. 

“I meant it, Y/N, I really did. I just … I had a better time that I wanted to tell you but it just it came out and yeah … I like you. Like a lot. You’ve been a total blessing for me for four years and you’ve been there for me through everything with all the press tours and watching Tess, and I just, God I think I love you.” he rambled, unable to keep up with his brain. 

You felt a sudden relief at everything Tom just said to you, and realized you should say something back when the worry and doubt started to cross his face. 

“The ironic thing is that I was thinking the same thing about you earlier, too. I just … right before you FaceTimed me, my mind had started to wander just like almost every other night for the past few weeks. I love you too, Tom, and not just as a friend. I can’t imagine what it would be like to not have you in my life. I’m just really glad that we can finally admit to each other how we feel. It’s honestly like the weight has been lifted off my shoul-” 

Your words were cut off by Tom’s lips crashing into yours. It was the best feeling ever, a moment that neither of you wanted to end. When you pulled away slightly for air, you looked up to Tom, who was smiling cheeky once again. 

Holding your face and rubbing your cheekbones, Tom rubbed his nose on yours gently. 

“I love you, darling, you’re all mine now.” he said, pulling you into another kiss. Tessa was excited simply because you were excited, and the apartment filled with laughter as Tessa went wild.


End file.
